Collateral Chappy
by MisaxMisa
Summary: Sequel to Pretty Fairy. Renji decides it is to exact his revenge on another victim. Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything, it's Tite Kubo's. This is the sequel to Pretty Fairy. Ignore all the grammar or spelling errors, I have no beta lol. Anyway, enjoy ^-^**

Collateral Chappy

Rukia Kuchiki stood before her brother, he was busy explaining there terms and conditions for her day off to go shopping in the living world with Rangiku.

"Ichigo Kurosaiki has said he will take over your duties today," he carried on, "and you are to be back to work bright and early the next morning. Is that clear?"

"Yes brother," She replied, bowing.

"Very well, you may go."

As she exited the office she saw Toshiro Hitsugaya crossing the street.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" She yelled, capturing his attention.

He turned to look at her.

"Do you know where Lieutenant Matsumodo is?"

"She is in the usual place, in her barracks drinking with Shuhei and Izuru."

"Thank you Captain/"

She ran off in the direction of Rangiku's house to deliver the good news.

"C'mon! There's no time to waste!" Rangiku said happily, pulling Rukia quickly by the hand.

"We have all day Rangiku, the shops aren't gonna disappear in the next couple of hours," she laughed at her friends enthusiasm.

"And where are you ladies going?" Said a voice from behind them.

"Renji!" Rangiku yelped, jumping away form him. Rukia however, stood her ground believing he would not dare get her.

"To the world of the living to shop," she smiled.

"Sounds good. If you see Ichigo down there, tell him I still have the pictures," He said, winking to the two girls.

"Okay, I will," Rukia laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

She turned to leave, dragging Rangiku with her.

"If you're lucky, I might buy you something from the world of the living!" She shouted back to him.

"Make sure it's something good!" he replied.

As Rangiku and Rukia walked through the gate, a wicked smile plastered itself onto the redhead's face, his fangs exposed and flashing in the bright morning light.

"It's your turn now," he mumbled, stalking off.

"Hello?" The strawberry said into the phone, still flicking through the TV channels with the remote.

"Hey pretty fairy,"

"Fuck off Sleeping Beauty" Ichigo said, going to hang up the phone.

"Wait! Sorry dude, but I couldn't help myself. We're even now.

"Yeah, I suppose" the berry head grumbled, "So what the hell do you want?"

"How would ya like ta give me a hand with getting my revenge on another poor soul?"

Ichigo sat up slightly, his interest caught.

"Depends pineapple. Who would this poor soul happen to be?"

Ichigo's Shinigami license decided to beep at that moment.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Shit dude, I'll ring you back. Damn hollows decided to show up and doing Rukia's shift for her today."

"Okay, talk to ya later."

"I absolutely LOVE this top!" Rangiku sang, as she walked down a street with Rukia, swinging her many bags around.

"It looks great," Rukia said, admiring the way the top suited Rangiku's magnificent figure, "Shame you couldn't wait you wear it."

Rangiku laughed and stuck her tongue out at Rukia.

"Ooo, how about we go in there?" Rangiku said pointing to a posh looking clothes shop just ahead of them.

When no-one answered she looked around.

"Rukia, where are you?"

She caught sight of the raven haired girl a few shops behind her, staring in the window transfixed. As Rangiku turned to walk towards her, the girl disappeared into the shop.

Rangiku ran after her and entered the shop too." Rangiku look at the little bunnies!" Rukia screeched with happiness, crouching in front of the rabbit cages of the pet shop.

Rangiku dropped her bags and joined her.

"They are so cute!" The lieutenant cooed.

"You can pick them up if you like," the store clerk said from the counter, smiling at them.

As Rangiku leant over the top of the cage to pick on up, Rukia's soul phone rang.

She looked at the screen and saw it was an incoming call from Ichigo.

"Hey," the strawberry said after she had answered.

"Hi Ichigo!"

"Your shift is meant to finish at half five isn't it?"

"Yeah." She replied, absent mindedly stroking the rabbit Rangiku held.

"How about me you and Rangiku catch a movie or go for ice cream afterwards then? Everyone else is busy and I'm bored shitless." He groaned.

"Sure! Ice Cream sounds good. Then you can come up to the Soul Society with us and see the others."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at the Ice Cream place atsix6."

"Okay, bye." She smiled as she hung up the phone, diving for a rabbit once both her hands were free.

"What was that about?" Rangiku asked.

"We're seeing Ichigo at six to go for some Ice Cream."

"Hey fairy!" A random academy student laughed as he walked past with his friends.

Ichigo flushed a violent red and his teeth began to grind together.

"I told you they wouldn't have forgotten," he hissed in Rukia's direction.

She chuckled, "Well now you know how Renji felt."

"Hey! You did the eyeshadow on him. Don't think you'll get away with it!" He yelled at her.

"Of course I will. I'm his life long best friend. Plus, he wouldn't dare."

"That's what you think," Ichigo mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said quickly, walking a little faster.

"Right sure," she laughed. "Can we go to my barracks? I need to drop my bags off."

"Sure," he replied, hiding his smirk.

They kicked off their sandals in the lobby of the Kuchiki's noble house.

"Just wait here," she said, pointing to the couch.

Ichigo sat down as Rukia disappeared. He looked around the room, waiting for the moment. His phone started to ring.

"She home yet?" Renji asked as soon as Ichigo answered.

"Yeah."

"Has she realized yet?" He asked, laughing manically.

"Give it a second."

In the distance, he heard the distressed scream of the raven haired girl. He began to laugh.

"I could here it from over the phone," Renji cried, struggling to talk from his laughter.

"I better go check on her," he said, trying his best to quell his laughter and wipe the smirk off his face.

"See ya dude."

Ichigo ran through the house.

"Rukia? Rukia, what's wrong?" He yelled as he got closer to her room.

He ran into the room and had to cough to hide the snort that escaped his lips.

Rukia just whimpered, staring at the horrifying sight. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if this mentally screed her.

Chappy #1 was hinging from the ceiling by the neck while Chappy #2's head was speared on a candle on her desk while his body was unceremoniously stuffed in the trash can in the corner. Chappy #3 was dismembered and spread around the room and stuffing was everywhere. Chappy #4 had been very badly burned and was stuck to Rukia's wall. Many other chappies has suffered a terrible fate, but he didn't have time to find out at the moment. Rukia moved, catching his attention, and walked over to the desk, picking up a pile of small paper off the desk. From the door, he watched her flick through the pieces of paper, her face horrified.

"Re-Renji did this." She stuttered, her voice so small.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the door.

She walked over and handed him the pile. It was a pile of Polaroid pictures of Renji brutally destroying each Chappy.

He chuckled as he flipped through the pictures.

"It's not funny!" Rukia yelled, getting up in Ichigo's face.

"It kinda is Rukia," he said as she stormed out of the room. Looks like the shock had turned into anger.

"I'm gonna kill Renji!" She yelled as she disappeared.

Ichigo pulled out his phone and dialed Renji's number.

"Yo dude," The redhead answered.

"Rukia's coming for your blood."

"Oh shit, thanks for the heads up."

Ichigo pocketed the pictures and turned around to the massive boobs of Rangiku being shoved in his face.

"What happened? I heard Rukia scream." She asked.

"Renji got to her," he explained, motioning into the room behind him.

Rangiku swallowed the lump in her throat and looked into the room.

"Poor Chappy."

**MisaxMisa: Thanks for reading this guys, I really appreciate it :D**

**Rukia: Well I don't! Why did you have to do this to Chappy Renji *cries***

**Renji: Why did you have to cover me in make-up?**

**Rukia: Well, err, we just thought it would be funny…**

**Renji: Yeah? Well I killed Chappy for the shits and the giggles too.**

**Rukia: You monster! *attacks Renji***

**Renji: HELP!**


End file.
